


Three's a Crowd

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Stiles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Stiles is Legal, Tumblr Prompt, m/m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: For bloody-bee-tea who asked: We would make a pretty good couple for stetopher please?





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sat in my inbox for WEEKS and I finally got around to doing it! 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

“We would make a pretty good couple.” 

“Technically, darling, it would be a ‘throuple’.”

Stiles pulls away abruptly. “What?”

Peter grins at him. “A throuple, a three-person couple,” he clarifies.”I’m already married.”

There is silence for a moment. Stiles gives a surreptitious glance down at Peter’s left hand, and, sure enough, there on his finger is gleaming, golden ring. He may as well quit FBI training now. 

“You didn’t tell me that! I thought you were single! Oh my _god_.” He drops his head in his hands and proceeds to feel like the worst person in the world. But. Hang on a minute. He’s not the only one at fault here. “You’re cheating on your partner?” He squints at Peter incredulously. “With _me_?”

Peter draws in a breath like he’s about to respond when the front door to the apartment opens. They both turn to stare at the man that walks through. A man whom, Stiles realises, is probably Peter’s husband. He’s suddenly overtly aware of his proximity to his almost-boyfriend and shuffles over on the couch in attempt to make it look better than it is.

“Who are you?” The man asks and for a horrible moment Stiles is sure this when his life is about to end but then the man grins at him and turns his gaze on Peter. “Is this who you were telling me about?” 

In a move that has Stiles left gaping-mouthed, Peter stands and glides confidently over to the man, greeting him with a swift kiss. “Yes, darling. This is Stiles.”

They both look at him expectantly and yep, he should _definitely_ give up with the training because he hasn’t got the faintest idea about what just happened. One moment he’s being thoroughly kissed and gearing up for a little bit of fun, the next he’s being told the guy he’s been sort of seeing for the last few weeks (and is incredibly attracted to) is already married? By all accounts it doesn’t make sense.

“I’m Chris, Peter’s long-suffering husband.” 

‘Chris’ walks over to Stiles as Peter swats at his back and proclaims, “I am a _delight_ , thank you very much.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he calls back before stopping in front of Stiles and holds out a hand to shake. Stiles does, albeit with some trepidation, and finds his expression when he looks back up warm and friendly.

“Um. Hi.” 

“He didn’t tell you about me, did he?”

Stiles chuckles nervously. “Not quite.” He glances back at Peter who at least has the good grace to look a little sheepish.

With a huff and a raised eyebrow back at his husband, Chris walks around to sit next to him on the couch. “Let me fill you in.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed maybe buy me a Ko-fi?](https://ko-fi.com/F1F0EBWL)
> 
>  
> 
> Much love  
> x


End file.
